Rencana RAHASIA
by SSAPHIRA
Summary: Rencana R.A.H.A.S.I.A untuk Natsu saat studytour di Hokaido nanti. tapi sayangnya, ada penghalang,yakni bahwa Natsu akan tunangan dengan Lisana. Padahal mereka masih sekolah. apa Lucy dapat melanjutkan Rencana itu? apa Lucy dapat menghentikan pertunangan itu? apa semuanya gagal? apa ia harus merasakan sakit hati?Namun, sayangnya Lucy menghilang begitu benarnya dia ada dimana


CHAPTER 1

Rencana R.A.H.A.S.I.A..

~ Fairy Tail © Hiromashima~

By SSAPHIRA

Natsu X Lucy

X

X

X

X

X

X

X

Sinar yang memancarkan di gedung sekolah itu terlihat jelas dari kejauhan. Namun, agak menyilau. Aku melangkah masuk ke gerbang sekolah. Pergi menghampirinya. Dengan semangat dan penuh percaya diri.

Ohayou…. Kenalkan namaku LUCY HEARTFILIA. Aku adalah salah satu siswi FAIRY TAIL HIGH SCHOOL. Aku dapat memprediksi, bahwa saat ini guru-guru tidak akan masuk ke kelasku untuk mengajar. Mengapa? Tentunya karena sebentar lagi sekolahku tercinta akan mengadakan studytour untuk anak kelas X. lebih bahagianya kelasku pergi ke Hokaido. Kalian tahu saat ini Hokaido sangat dingin. Brrrr~

Apa boleh buat? Kami akan belajar sambil bercanda disana. Seluruh kelas X , tiba-tiba heboh masalah persiapan kesana. Karena kami bakalan nginap disana selama 5 hari 3 malam. Perjalanan Tokyo ke Hokaido. Sangatlah jauh jadi, kalau diperkirakan sampai disana 2hari 1 malam.

Lebih bahagianya, saat itu pertepatan ulang tahun TTM-ku. Kalian tahu? Pasti tahu, masa tidak… siapalagi kalau bukan Natsu Dragneel.

Aku akan membuat rencana disana. Semoga dia bahagia. Masalahnya, disaat ia kelas X ini , dia akan bertunangan dengan Lisana. Dan pertunangannya akan dimulai saat berada di Hokaido. Menurut kalian apa rencanaku gagal?

Semoga tidak,ya. Sungguh aku sakit hati mendengar kalau mereka akan bertunangan. Walaupun memang tidak masuk akal juga. Masa anak sekolah mau tunangan? Mungkin ada yang begitu. Memang ada, buktinya telah aku alami sekarang.

Semua sahabatku mendukungku dengan Natsu. Mereka menganggapku dan Natsu sebagai kekasih yang sebenarnya. Padahal kami tidak berstatus pacaran. Mungkin bisa dibilang HTS- Hubungan Tanpa Status- kali,ya?

"Lu-chan…!" teriak gadis berambut biru muda yang sedang selalu memakai bondu dikepalanya. –Levy-

"Ohayou.." ucapku setelah menoleh kearahnya. Dengan senyuman yang lembut.

"Ohayou.. Rencana untuk nanti mau di persiapakan?" tanyanya.

DEEEGH

"Entahlah… menurutku itu akan gagal.." jawabku yang berraut wajah sedih.

"Belum tentu , Lu-chan" sanggah Levy yang mengajakku untuk tetap optimis.

Aku terdiam diri, merenungkan pemikiranku tentang itu

"Luchan, kalau butuh bantuan bilang aja.." ucap levy.

Mendengarnya aku tersenyum.

'_Tentu.. aku akan membutuhkan bantuan sahabatku.' Jawabku dalam hati._

levy membalas senyumanku tadi. Aku sungguh bahagia mempunyai sahabat sepertinya. Kami pun berlangkah dengan serempak pergi ke kelas kami.

XXX

" Lucy!" teriak Erza kearahku.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku menolehnya.

Tiba-tiba Erza mendekat dengan telingaku. Ucapannya kini menjadi terdengar terendah. Aku bingung, dan juga kaget.

"Ssssttt, Lucy, kamu bakalan ngasih kado apa ke Natsu nanti?" tanyanya.

"Eeeeeh~, aku tak tahu.." jawabku sedih. Sebenarnya tadi aku bahagia. Saat memikirkan rencana itu. Seolah-olah lisana datang merebutnya. Apakah aku harus siap-siap sakit hati?

" Kalau begitu kita pergi ke toko sekarang" usul Erza.

" Kenapa harus sekarang?" Tanyaku.

" Masa kau tidak tahu sih. Dua hari lagi kita bakalan pergi ke Hokaido.." ucapnya yang mengingatku.

"Ohya.."

" Pulang sekolah nanti aku tunggu kau di gerbang,ya."

" Baik.."

Aku berpikir sejenak. Rasanya perasaanku saat ini bingung. Memang sangat benar-benar bingung. Kubuka bukuku dan membacanya. Belajar pelajaran ipa. Yang harus aku kuasai. Saat aku terfokus dengan buku itu, tiba-tiba…

"Lucy~" panggil seseorang. Tapi, aku dapat mengetahui kalau suara itu adalah milik seorang perempuan. Aku menoleh kearah sumber suara. Yang berasal di depan pintu kelas.

Aku terdiam melihatnya tersenyum sok imut. Ia menghampiriku. Perasaanku mangkin tidak enak.

"Boleh kita bicara sekarang?" tanyanya kepadaku.

"Tentu.. dimana?" tanyanyaku balik. Aku menerimanya karena saat ini tidak ada seorang guru pun yang masuk. Mereka sedang persiapan untuk ke Hokaido.

" Di ruang music.." jawabnya dengan tersenyum aneh.

" Baiklah.." aku mengikuti Lisana pergi keruang music. Kami melangkah keluar kelas. Dan tak sengaja berhadapan dengan … dengan Natsu.

Natsu terlihat begitu tidak senang. Aku tak tahu mengapa. Senyumnya yang biasa kini tak hadir diwajahnya. Kenapa,ya? Aku sendiri saja bingung. Biasanya dia selalu menyapa kalau bertemu denganku. Tapi saat itu dia hanya tersenyum tipis kearah lisana saja. Aku menjadi sedihh..

Saat kami melewati beberapa kelas. Tetap saja perasaanku tidak enak. Aku takut terjadi sesuatu. Melangkah pelan. Rasanya tubuhku tak bisa digerakan. Ah~ nganggap saja tak ada apa-apa. Aku meyakinkan diriku. Dan akhirnya kami sampai….

"Lucy.. aku minta permohonan kepadamu.." ucapnya..

Deeegh

Hatiku begerak cepat.

"Aa..apa itu?" tanyaku kepadanya.

" Aku ingin, kau tidak mendekat dengan Natsu. Karena kau tahu? Aku akan mendapatkannya.."

Deeeggh

Satu kepingan hatiku hancur. " Ke..kenapa?"

" Kan sudah aku bilang dia akan menjadi milikku. Aku tahu kau juga menyukainya. Namun, keluargaku dengannya sudah memutuskan untuk kami bertunangan.." jelasnya yang menggunakan wajah senyum jahil.

' _Kenapa? Kenapa ini terjadi padaku?' pikirku_

Aku terdiam sejenak. Memperkuat hatiku ini.

" Bila kau diam-diam mendekat dengannya… aku akan … membunuh Natsu untukmu.." jawabnya..

Deeeegh

Dua keeping hatiku kini telah jatuh secara bersamaan.

"Tu..tunggu bukanya. Kau suka dengannya? Kenapa kau membunuhnya?" tanyaku..

" Karena sebenarnya… baiklah aku akan memberitahumu.. ini karena aku hanya mengincar hartanya saja.." jawabnya " Aku tidak ingin kau memberitahu orang tuanya atau dia..walaupun kau tetap mengadu orang tuanya, mereka tidak akan percaya padamu..ingat itu.." lanjutnya.

" Sampai berapa lama aku tidak boleh mendekat dengan Natsu?" tanyaku.

"Selama-lamanya… untuk selama-lamanya.." jawabnya..

Deeeegh

Tiga keping hatiku kini jatuh.

" Me..mengapa?" jujur, aku tak kuat dengan ini. Aku ingin pergi sejauh-jauhnya. Tapi aku tidak akan selemah itu.

" Sudahlah.. tak usah banyak tanya… nanti saja kau tahu.." ucapnya dengan nada yang sinis. " Dan satu lagi kau tidak boleh memberi hadiah untuk ulang tahunnya nanti. Kalau kau memberinya.. aku akan merusak hadiah itu.." ucapnya dan kemudian pergi.

Hatiku kini hancur. Aku tergeletak lemas di ruang music. Menangis dengan bebas tanpa suara. Aku meyakinkan diriku kalau aku pasti akan kuat. Tapi rasanya tubuhku lemah. Badanku panas. Tanganku gemetar. Jari-jariku begitu tetap keluar. Membasahi pipiku. Dan akhirnya….

Aku terbaring sedih..dan pingsan membawa rasa sakitku kedunia mimpi itu. Apakah aku wanita yang menyedihkan seperti ini?

END LUCY POV

XXX

ERZA POV.

Aku menunggu Lucy di gerbang bersama sahabat-sahabatku kecuali Natsu. Aku agak heran dengan tatapan Natsu tadi pagi. Ia seperti tidak biasanya begitu. Aku merasa bukan Natsu yang kukenal.

Dari tadi saat Lisana mengajak Lucy. Entah mengapa perasaanku tidak enak? Dan saat itu pula Lucy tak kembali kekelas. Apa yang terjadinya? Jangan-jangan…

"Oi.. minna, aku pergi ke kelas dulu,ya.." ucapku..

" Ada apa,Erza?" Tanya Levy.

" Firasatku tidak enak.."

"Eeehh? Tentang lu-chan? Ngomong-ngomong dari tadi aku tak melihatnya.. apa kau tahu?"

" Maka dengan itu aku mencarinya sekarang.."

" Baik aku ikut.."

Levy ingin ikut mencari lucy. Apa boleh buat aku bolehkan saja.

"Kalian akan kemana?" Tanya Jubvia.

"Jubvia disini dulu sama Cana dulu,ya…"

"Baiklah.. tapi kalian tidak menjawab pertanyaan Jubvia."

"Bukuku.. ketinggalan di kelas.." ucapku beralasan

"Souka..kalau begitu cari Lucy sekalian. Dari tadi dia tidak nongol-nongol.." pesan Cana.

' _aku juga niatnya begitu..' ucapku dalam hati_

Aku dan levy menganguk dan segera pergi dengan cepat kekelas. Melewati berbagai anak tangga. Sampai disana aku tak menemukanya. Sebenarnya, Lucy ada di mana?

"Levy.. kita berpencar.."

"Baik.."

Kami berpencar. Aku mencari kekantin, Wc, clubbahasa, lapangan basket dan berbagai kelas. Aku tak dapat menemukannya… sampai aku berada diruang music. Aku melihat sebuah pita milik Lucy terjatuh. Itu sudah menandakan kalau Lucy saat itu kesini. Kuambil pita itu. Lantai dimana pita itu begitu basah. Ada yang aneh?

Dimana dia? Lucy kau dimana? Hatiku berdegup kencang tentang kehilangan sahabatku.. aku harus mencurigai Lisana. .. memang harus..

END ERZA POV

XXX

NATSU POV

Saat bel pulang sekolah berbunyi. Lisana memanggilku. Ia mengajakku. Pergi keatap berdua saja. Entah apa maunya.. tapi aku merasa sedih saja.

"Natsu~.. kau akan menyiapan apa ke Hokaido nanti?" tanyanya dengan suara imut yang di imut-imutkan.

" Kenapa? Apa itu penting.." ucapku sinis.

" Kenapa kau begitu..?" Tanya Lisana kecewa.

" Apa kau tak sadar? Kalau kau dengan diam-diam menghancurkan hatiku?" ucapku.

" Tentang apa?" tanyanya yang polos.

" Tentang makan malam kemarin.. kau menyuruhku untuk kasar dengan lucy.. apa kau gila? Lalu kau mengadu yang tidak-tidak kepada bundaku tentang lucy.. apa kau sekejam itu?" amarahku kini meluap.

"Itu untuk jaga-jaga.."

"Jaga-jaga apa? Atau mungkin aku harus menghancurkan pertunanganku kita.."

"Tentu jangan…."

" Aku tahu kau hanya ingin hartaku saja bukan?"

" Hmm.."

"Aku dan ayahku sudah tahu. Tapi entah mengapa bundaku malah tidak mengetahuinya.."

" Itu bagus.."

" Aku akan mengadu hal ini kepada bunda dan keluargamu. Dan satu lagi.. aku akan membatalkan –" perkataanku terpotong.

"Pertunangan kita? Kalau kau membatalkannya.. aku akan membunuh Lucy di hadapanmu.."

Deeeegh

Mendengar perkataannya aku tak dapat berbuat apa-apa.

"Kalian memang sama-sama bodoh.." tiba-tiba Lisana berkata seperti itu. Aku menjadi teringat tentang Lucy. Kalau dari tadi aku tak melihatnya. Dan terakhir kalianya, aku melihat dirinya. Saat ia bersama Lisana. Atau jangan-jangan….

Tanpa pikir panjang segera aku pergi ke bawah. Aku mencari Lucy dikelas. Ternyata tidak ada. Jujur. Aku sangat khawatir. Tapi sayangnya Lucy tak ada. Aku lihat diseluruhnya. Ia tak ada..

Sampai aku melihat di ruang music. Aku melihat pita yang mirip dengan Lucy.. . pita yang selalu dipakainya. Berwarna biru muda. Aku kenal persis. Segera aku ambil pita itu. Namun, aku teringat dengan perkataan Lisana. Sehingga pita yang aku pegang itu terjatuh dilantai.

"_Pertunangan kita? Kalau kau membatalkannya.. aku akan membunuh Lucy di hadapanmu.."_

Ucapan itu membuatku stress berat. Aku takut. Sangat takut dengan keadaan Lucy.. tetesan air mataku jatuh satu demi satu. Hatiku sedih.

"Kenapa kejadian ini harus aku alami?" tanyaku sendiri . Tanpa sadar aku pergi dari ruang music itu sejauh jauhnya. Aku bertekad untuk mencari Lucy saat itu.

"Luce… kau dimana?!" teriakku di dalam koridor.

**TBC**

_Kira-kira Lucy dimana,ya? Aku mendapatkan idea seperti ini . dari sahabatku sendiri. Dia mencintai seseorang tapi orang itu bakalan tunangan sama seseorang. Kalau aku pikir-pikir tidak masuk akal kalau anak sekolah bakalan tunangan…. Percaya tidak percaya, itu sudah kulihat dihadapanku sendiri. Melihat sahabatku menangis.. aku ikut sedih.. soalnya aku memang tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuknya…_

_Jadi ganbbate terus untuk sahabatku tercinta. Dan juga maaf bila ada tulisan atau kata-kata yang salah dan kurang di mengerti. Maafnya… ;)_

_Jangan lupa udah baca reviews.. ungkapin aja semua kekurangan dan kelebihan cerita ini…. Aku bakalan nyelesaikan cerita ini sampai Chapter 2. _

_Ja matta ne_


End file.
